Loki's Revenge
by Captain Parkour
Summary: One shot: Loki returns to Earth to extract his revenge, this time though with a twist. Whole team included. Rated T to be safe


"Natasha? Natasha? Please. No. No. Please Tasha. Please. You can't do this to me. You can't. Please...Tasha." Clint's voice broke as he held her limp form in his arms. He sobbed violently as he realized it was his fault. It was all his fault that she was dead.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

"Heads up Cap, you got a whole platoon on your ass." Clint pointed out as he fired another arrow into one of the giant mutant bugs that Dr. Doom decided to release upon the city.

"Thanks Hawkeye." Cap grunted in reply as he used his shield to slice off one of their heads. "A little assistance would be greatly appreciated here ironman."

"Ok gramps. Keep your spandex on." Tony flew around the buildings of New York and landed next to the captain, helping him to kill off the bulk off the pack. "Adios bitch!" Tony shouted as he blasted a bug in two.

"Tony, language." Steve reprimanded as he sliced another bug in half, The two of them fighting back to back. The two worked flawlessly as a team despite the fact that they bickered like an old married couple.

Tony flew off once the bugs had been dealt with to go and help civilians.

Cap wiped some bug guts from his face, "ok Hawkeye, what next?"

"Well, Widow's tackling the queen bug down on Madison. You might want to lend a hand."

"On my way. Thanks Hawkeye."

"Anytime Captain." Although he would never admit it, Hawkeye felt honored to be able to work with the Captain. He was Clint's childhood hero, along with Stark. He'd be lying if he said when he first met Steve he didn't have a large case of hero worship going on.

Steve broke out into a run as he made his way towards Madison just as he was about to turn the corner onto Madison ave something blindsided him, hard, and he tumbled across the pavement. Pain erupted on his left side, and he knew that he had a major case of road rash. Steve shook his head and got to his feet to take on the new threat.

There, standing on the threshold of a portal stood Loki in all of his wicked glory.

"Hello Captain. Welcome to the end." Loki launched a sphere of energy which Steve dodged easily. He lunged into a roll and threw his shield at Loki's side while his guard was down.

"Guys we got trouble with a capital L." Cap grit out through clenched teeth as he caught the rebound of his shield.

Loki was knocked back a step from the force if the shield and he lost his balance slightly, allowing the Captain a moment to collect his bearings.

"Loki." Stark asked, though it was more of a statement then a question.

"BROTHER!" Thor bellowed as he flew down from the sky and grabbed Loki's throat in one hand and pushed him against the building.

"Hello Thor? How fares Jane?" Loki asked with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were dead." Thor had tears in his eyes after seeing his thought to be dead brother alive and well. Well, for the most part. The psychotic gleam had returned to his eyes and he held an air of power that he didn't before.

"Ah. You should've learned by now not to trust your eyes." Loki vanished into thin air causing Thor to stumble and turn, searching for his brother.

Thor's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in warning, but it was too late. Loki had appeared behind the captain. He took his spear and stabbed the captain from behind, through his heart and both Steve and Loki disappeared in a flash of green light. All that was left was a puddle of blood and a speechless Thor.

The words "help me" floated through the wind.

...

Pain. Pain everywhere. Steve slowly opened his eyes to see a dark night sky and at first he was confused. The last thing he remembered was Clint telling him Natasha needed help and then something hit him... Loki. Steve grit his teeth. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had let his guard down as soon as Thor had a hold on his brother and because of that he got himself stabbed. But he should be dead. Why wasn't he dead?

Steve tried to roll over when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shhh.. You're hurt Captain. You need to rest."

Steve knew that voice. He knew it too well, it was the voice that haunted him in his dreams; Loki. The man who had stabbed him.

"Loki." The captain managed to growl out. He hollowed in pain as he tried to move to fight Loki's hold.

"Please captain. Let me explain." Loki sounded small and weak.

"Why would I fall for your tricks?" Steve managed to ground out. He had broken into a cold sweat and was panting with the effort to try and move.

"Please." Loki's voice held so much raw emotion, it was as if he had been broken.

Steve sighed and relaxed, "fine. Tell me."

"After I had faked my death to avoid going back to prison, I went back to Asgard. Thor was still battling Malekith and the Aether, and I knew that Odin would do nothing but stand by and watch as Midgard and the other realms burned. So, I attacked him when he least expected it, and sent him to Niffleheim to be guarded by my daughter Hela until the realms were once again at peace and Odin, Thor, and I could discuss the future of Asgard. I used magic to conceal my identity and disguised myself as Odin. When Thor one against Malekith he returned to Asgard to talk with Odin. I was going to reveal myself to him when he told me that he no longer wanted to be king. I let him leave and go back to earth. I then released Odin and gave him back the thrown, and left Asgard to go and find purpose with my life. I was traveling through the realms in disguise when she found me, Amora. Her and I have a history and when I last saw her... Things were less than pleasant. She tricked me into believing she needed my help and then trapped me here, in this place between worlds. She placed these talismans on my wrists. They force me to do her bidding and if I even try to resist..." Loki sighed and absentmindedly rubbed the bracelets on his wrists. He looked up at the night sky, "There are things in this world worse than pain Captain. And now I fear for what she has in store for you and your friends."

Steve understood somewhat of what Loki had said except one thing, "if she wants revenge on you, why did she make you take me?"

"She didn't. Her orders were for me to take my brother, but I kinda improvised. I am sorry Captain for dragging you into this." Loki looked truly upset and remorseful as he looked at the ground, unwilling to look Steve in the eyes.

Although he was not happy about it, Steve understood why Loki had taken him to protect Thor. Ever since waking up from the ice Steve has learned to take everything in stride and just keep going, he would question things when he had time to make sense if things. "How am I still alive?"

"Amora increased my magic somehow. She wants me to become and unstoppable force. A force she can use to rule the world.

(And I thought Loki was crazy) Steve thought. "What now?"

"Now Captain, you sleep so I can finish healing you and then we see what happens." Loki placed his hand over Steve's eyes and Steve instantly fell asleep. Loki sighed as he fingered the wound he had caused. Steve had no idea how lucky he was that he was a super soldier, otherwise he would've died long before Loki brought him here.

...

The avengers (minus Steve) were seated in the common room on one of the top floors of Stark Tower.

"HONESTLY THOR, DOES ASGARD BELIEVE IN LETTING ITS PRISONER JUST WALK OUT WHENEVER THEY FEEL LIKE IT, OR ARE YOUR PEOPLE REALLY THAT NIAVE?!" Tony shouted at Thor from the top of his lungs as he paced angrily across the room, "AND NOW STEVE'S DEAD AND THE AVENGERS ARE WITHOUT A LEADER AND ANd and Steve's dead. He's dead and I wasn't fast enough to save him." Tony leaned against the wall and slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest, sobbing. Steve had become is best friend and the last thing he had said to him was an insult on his age, which he knew Steve hated. And that morning before the fight Tony had insulted Steve and told him he didn't belong on the team, that he was a waste of space and that he should've died in the ice. Granted Steve said some pretty mean things back but that didn't make Tony feel any better.

Bruce walked over to Tony and knelt down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it'll be ok Tony. We'll... We'll figure this out."

At Tony's breakdown, Natasha, who was sitting on the couch next to Clint, subconsciously leaned into him, fighting back tears. Steve was close to them all, and his death was not something they were going to take lightly. Not even Stark would think about cracking a joke for at least a month. Most likely closer to a year.

Thor spoke up then, "I thought my brother to be dead. I watched him die in my arms while fighting Malekith. I don't know how he is alive, but we must find him. This time, there will be mercy and he will die." Thor's eyes were dark and he looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

...

The next time Steve woke, most of the pain was gone and he could sit up in the grass without wincing in pain. Loki sat at the edge of the clearing, clenched tightly into a ball murmuring nonsense to himself.

Steve carefully walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Loki? Are you ok?"

Loki flailed wildly and released a wave of magic, causing Steve to fly backwards fifty feet and land with a thud next to his shield. Loki's eyes opened in shock, "Captain, are you alright?"

"Of course he's alright, he's Captain America." Amora spoke bitterly as she appeared in the middle of the clearing. "I hope you have learned your lesson about betraying my wishes Loki."

Loki nodded solemnly. "Good. Now go and retrieve your brother for me." With a wave of her hand Loki was gone. Steve slowly stood before Amora. He could fight Thor, and even Loki on a good day, but a powerful Enchantress? He had no chance against magic and both of them knew it.

"Mam." Steve said politely. As long as he could keep things civilized then when Loki brought back Thor the three of them could defeat her, but until then...

Amora smiled wickedly, "Hello my Captain. Welcome to our little game." Amora reached out and placed a finger over his heart.

Steve tried to move, but he couldn't. Amora's finger started to glow bright red where it touched his chest and the last thing Steve knew was pain.

...

Loki walked quickly into the elevator in Stark Tower, and punched in the code for the common room floor where hopefully everyone would be. The elevator rose up to the 70th floor. The doors opened slowly and Loki saw everyone crowded around the couches in various forms of sorrow.

Stark was on the ground with his knees pulled into his chest. Banner had a hand on his shoulder, and there were tears in his eyes. Romanoff was seated next to Barton on the couch, her head buried into his chest as her whole body shook with sobs. Barton's held her as she cried. Thor was seated across from them with his head in his hands.

No one seemed to notice Loki's entrance. He cleared his throat loudly and when everyone looked at him he held his hands up in a non threatening way and spoke quickly, "Steve's not dead. I need your help or she'll kill him."

...

The clearing glowed bright green as Loki and the rest of the Avengers appeared.

Amora turned and smiled, the Captain was laying on the ground in front of her, shivering slightly. Amora spread her arms openly, "Hello Avengers, my name is Amora, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your life." Amora pulled out some blue dust from her pocket, and before anyone could move she blew it on them. As soon as the dust settled, no one could move a muscle until she let stepped over Steve and the smile vanished off her face, "Loki, come!"

Loki obediently walked forward, his head hung low. Amora placed a hand on his shoulder, "kill your brother for me will you dear?"

Loki hesitated slightly before he nodded slightly, his eyes still not leaving the ground. Loki took a step towards Thor, who took a step back.

"It does not have to be this way Brother." Thor said as he continued to distance himself from the rest of the Avengers.

"Clinton." Amora called, "step forward please."

Clint slowly walked forward before stopping in front of Amora, his head held high, "What do you want bitch?"

Amora placed a hand on his chest and burnt him the same way she did Steve. "Kill Natasha, in the way she fears the most."

Clint turned slowly and looked Natasha in the eye. Natasha gave him a small smile as she slid out her daggers. Clint lunged for her.

"Stark" Amora smiled sinisterly. She waved her fingers at him and he disappeared for a moment in a blue haze.

When he appeared he turned to Banner,"it's not your fault Banner." He fired a repulsor blast directly into Banner's face, cause the Hulk to make an appearance.

All at once chaos erupted. Clint and Natasha battled fiercely, their skills too closely matched. Thor and Loki were locked in a battle of brawn and brain. Banner was trying, and failing to control the Hulk while Stark continued to fire at him.

Amora laughed darkly as she saw the mayhem she was creating. She turned back to Steve who was now whimpering on the ground, his eyes shut tight and his body trying to fight off demons that weren't there. Amora laid a hand on Steve's head and whispered, "shhh. Steve it's alright. Soon the avengers will have killed each other and you will awaken to see my good work. And then, you will become my puppet as I use you to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D and then the rest of the world will fall." Amora laughed viciously as Steve flinched away from her.

The next thing Amora knew, she was laying on her back with the Captain standing over her, shield in hand. "In the words of a good friend of mine, 'Adios Bitch.'"

It was over, just as Clint sliced Natasha across the neck, killing her. The spell was lifted and Tony stepped out of what was left of the armor and ran towards Natasha. "NATASHA! No! Natasha? Natasha? Please. No. No. Please Tasha. Please. You can't do this to me. You can't. Please...Tasha." Tony's voice broke as he held her limp form in his arms. He sobbed violently as he realized it was his fault. It was all his fault that she was dead.

"Um, Clint, can you please let Thor go?" Clint asked as he picked up his, er, Clint's bow.

Steve walked over to his teammates, "what the heck is going on?"

Thor stepped forward, "I believe this is my fault Captain, I used my magic to change our forms because I knew Amora would use our weaknesses against us."

The air shimmered green for a moment before everyone changed back. Tony became Clint, Natasha became Thor, Loki became Natasha, Clint became Tony, and Thor turned into Loki. Is the only one who remained the same.

Tony walked forward, "You ok Cap?"

Steve swayed a little on his feet, "yeah, my head just really hurts." Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the darkness greeted him once more.

...

This time when Steve woke it was in his own room at Stark Tower. He slowly sat up and rubbed his chest where Amora had used her magic on him. Amora made him relieve his worst nightmares; Bucky falling to his death, waking up in the 21st century, saying all of those mean things to Stark who was his best friend. Steve swung his legs out of bed and rested his head in his hands. He was such a jerk, Stark was right he didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve to lead the team.

With a groan Steve stood and was surprised to see someone had changed his uniform and he was now wearing sweatpants and a tshirt. Steve ran his hands through his sleep mused hair as he walked across his room towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door it opened and Stark stood on the threshold, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Steve." Tony looked relieved to see Steve awake.

"Hi Tony. How long was I out?" Tony saw the brief flash of fear in Steve's eyes. The fear that he had slept for another half a century and that he would have to start all over.

"Just a few days Cap. How you feeling?"

Steve's stomach growled loudly, "hungry."

Tony laughed, "come on big guy, Clint's cooking everyone breakfast."

Steve smiled and followed Tony into the communal kitchen. Everyone, including Loki, was seated around the table and Clint dished out spoonfuls of eggs to the heroes.

Tony stood next to Steve and whispered, "I hope you don't mind, but we kinda adopted Loki into the family. After everything he did for us, he proved not to be such a bad guy. The final decision is yours to make, but we've all bonded with the guy. He's actually not half bad."

Steve nodded and took his place at the head of the table, Tony sitting next to him.

And for now, there was peace.


End file.
